The Way I Loved You
by I.Write.Love
Summary: His love was a little crazy, because afterward, nothing could ever go back to normal, because nothing ever was in the first place.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Okay, so I'm a little late. Whatever. This is your Christmas present from me, considering I'm a cheap skate and I won't update my chapter story since I'm out of ideas. So I wrote this :) It's cute, and Riku/Sora filled, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. I don't own the song either. I'm waaaay out of Taylor Swift's singing range TT_TT**

**Enjoy! And watch for an update on _"Nothing More Than A Whisper"_, kay?**

* * *

**The Way I Loved You**

The night had already closed in, darkness taking over the sky in a black blanket, spots of light where stars would be scattered across in a lovely array. The red of the horizon had faded into a dark purple, making the darkness seem stronger and a whole lot more present. Sora closed his blue eyes and laid back on the sand, feeling the breeze ruffle against his bare arms, black tank top moving slightly against his skin at the wind. Warm, salty air kept him in a blanket of calm, as he set his hands behind his head, elbows pointed out on either side.

Déjà vu. It was the first thing to pop into his mind. He's felt like this before, felt this calm, this serenity, this peace, before. Before all the traveling, the Gummi Ship, Kingdom Hearts and Keyblades. Before he became Sora the Keyblade Wielder, back when he was still just Sora, with his best friends Kairi and Riku.

His eyes opened a little at that thought; Riku… Silver hair, viridian eyes, stubborn demeanor, and a bit of a bossy attitude. Riku, who spent God knows how long in the darkness just to protect the world of light and Sora. Riku… Who was missing. Where was that boy, anyway?

Sora sat up and looked around, seeing no sign of any footprints beside his own, and the only sound being the trees and the waves crashing silently on the shore. He frowned. Damn, Riku was ditching out again? He knew Sora needed to talk to him, he just knew, so why, _why_, had this been the third night in a row that he had bailed on meeting Sora on the beach? Was he avoiding him? Sora pondered at that fact; what had he done?

The brunette growled a little, then started scratching his head, messing up his spiky hair. "Ugh! I don't know! I must have done SOMETHING wrong!"

"What did you do wrong?"

Sora nearly jumped ten feet into the air, and turned, seeing those familiar turquoise eyes and that long, silver-white hair. He blinked. "Um… Nothing?" He laughed a bit awkwardly, when Riku came to sit down next to him, looking out into the ocean as well.

"You wanted to talk to me, right? You told Kairi to tell me." the older of the two said, eyes never leave the soft water, but mouth molded into a firm, straight line. Sora looked down, feeling his stomach knot up and start flipping. Goddamn. The way Riku said that made it sound like this was all a really bad idea.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry…" Sora apologized, blue eyes looking at Riku a little, how he sat back, reclining on his hands as his legs lay out in front of him. The brunette moved to wrap his arms around his legs, burring his face into his knees.

Riku made a sound, almost like a chuckle, then shook his head. "No, I should be apologizing. I didn't realize you wanted to talk to me so bad before Kairi told me you'd be waiting out here for three nights in a row." Riku patted Sora on the head. "I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sora remained as he was. "Its just… I don't know. Do you regret the way our lives have turned out? I mean, after that last battle with Xemnas, you told me that you treasured my friendship and everything, but since we've gotten back, we've barely spoken at all." He felt like crying now. Dammit. "I'm just… scared, I guess. Scared I've lost you again…"

Riku looked a bit alarmed, then his face softened a bit. "Sora…"

Tears. The brunette stared wiping them away before his friend saw; he'd never live it down if he did. "I just don't know! Before all of this, we rarely went a day without talking, and now we're just so… distant."

Riku looked a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, Sora. It's because I've got a girlfriend."

It's what Sora had been dreading more than anything; the scared anxiousness in his gut had been worse off than when he fought Xehanort and Xemnas both. Riku had a girlfriend, a person at his side nearly all the time, just clinging to him and doing whatever it is girlfriends are supposed to do. Someone to kiss him, be held by him, sleeping with him… Sora's eyes were filling with tears again. How could this have happened?

"Oh." Was all he said, not sure what else to say, what else to think. Riku had always been his best friend, the one no one could ever take away, but there was some mystery girl in the picture now, stealing away the one person Sora had ever loved. And it hurt. "I didn't realize."

"Yeah." Riku said, eyes still out into the ocean, but not exactly looking like he was really focusing on it, like if his mind was somewhere else, far, far away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had been so busy, since her birthday was the other day."

Sora shook his head. "How long have you two been going out?"

"A few weeks. Almost a month."

A whole month? Sora had been kept in the dark that long? He took a breath. "Cool, I guess…"

"Sora, you okay?"

He had been thinking too much, that's what was wrong. He wasn't okay; he was heartbroken. "I… I just… miss you, Riku."

He wasn't really sure what had happened; maybe Riku was just tired off all of Sora's dumbass thoughts, or maybe he just got a little too caught up in the moment. But Riku had leaned in after Sora's last sentence and kissed him right on the mouth, lingering there, hand on the back of Sora's neck. It had shocked the younger teen for a second before he slipped his eyes closed and he let Riku deepened the kiss, if only just a little. It was just tongue, teeth and passion for those few moments in time, then they parted, just friends once again. But just one look into each other's eyes and Sora leaned back in, kissing Riku with just as much passion and lust and love than before. Riku wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and brought him to his lap, where Sora backed off, breathing heavy and feeling light headed. His cheeks where a light shade of red.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Riku asked back, confused at the sudden random questioned.

Sora looked straight into Riku's viridian eyes. "Do you love her? Your girlfriend?"

Riku shook his head. "No."

That was all the permission Sora needed to dive back into the kiss that was clinging in the air like static. Riku's hand floated up under the black tank top Sora wore, making him whimper a little, but not too much. The older of the two smiled into the kiss, and then gently pushed Sora down onto the sand.

The next morning Riku had cut it off with his girlfriend, then immediately came over to Sora's house, smiling a little at the brunette as he walked into his room.

"How did you get in here?" Sora asked, looking over from his desk, where he was lazily playing some first person shooter.

"Your mom let me in." Riku told him, sitting down on the bed, and not too far from Sora. "I just came over to let you know I ended it with her."

Sora was so shocked, his person had died, and he spun back around in his chair. "You what?" he asked, looking confused as well as a bit excited; Riku could see it in his blue eyes.

"I decided I didn't want to be with her. It was just a fling, after all; even she knew it. She wasn't the one I loved." The silver haired boy shrugged, then pulled Sora by the hand onto his lap, smirking up at him. "Because you are."

Sora's face turned seven shades of crimson before finally squeaking out; "Y-You love me?"

"I always have, Sora. It's never been a doubt in my mind, but you seemed so in love with Kairi that I never tried." Riku told him, kissing his neck, where the hidden mark was. "Until… Last night, of course."

The brunette wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders, holding him close. "Funny thing, love is." He said, then smiled a little, though Riku couldn't see it. "Because… I've always been in love with you."

The two friends looked at each other, then started laughing, falling off the bed in the process, wiping tears from their eyes at how serious that had been. It was so unlike them, even when they looked at each other and all they saw was blue and viridian mirrored in such deep colors, and a smile ghost across their faces. Even if it was unlike them, maybe, just maybe, things could settle down at just be normal again.

It's what they've always wanted.

But I've miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you


End file.
